Coach vs Rick Grimes
Coach vs Rick Grimes is Peep4Life's twentieth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 5! Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! Which leader of survivors will be victorious? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight With The Governor lurking, Rick's defenses were split. With everyone else headed one way, he and Carl walked another. This is where he stumbled on Coach and Ellis! Assuming the two were with The Governor, Rick opened fire, blasting Ellis through the head. "DAMN, ELLIS!" Coach cried out, shooting back in retaliation. Rick grabbed Carl's arm and dragged him behind cover. He turned to his son, only to see the top half of his body remained. Rick reloaded his revolver. Here we go! ''' Coach opened fire but Rick's cover held up. He returned with a shot of his own, but Coach ducked aside. He swapped out for his dual wield pistols and tried to rush Rick. Rick however, took exception to this and kicked Coach in the knee and applied a sleeper hold. Coach struggled, Rick's weight holding him down. "Shit!" Coach spat in frustration as he slammed into a barrel, forcing Rick to let go. Coach threw a punch which bruised the face of Rick. Rick in turn smacked Coach with the handle of his revolver. The two men stumbled behind cover again, looking for better weapons. Coach picked up a frying pan and Rick grabbed a steel pipe. They both lashed out but Rick caught the elbow of Coach, forcing him to drop the skillet. Coach was then bludgeoned by the pipe before rolling away to avoid further damage. Coach grabbed a bile jar and threw it in the eyes of Rick. Temporarily blinded, Rick swung wildly with the pipe. Coach in the meantime had equipped a baseball bat and caught Rick in the back of the knee. "HOW'D THAT FEEL, HUH?!" Coach yelled, frenzied. He kept hitting Rick again and again and again. Coach lifted his weapon one more time and caught a kick in the gut. He dropped the bat and Rick slammed Coach's head into the wall. He then punched him in the face repeatedly until Coach muscled him away. Coach lifted Rick and slammed him onto a sheet of metal. Something near an alley caught Coach's attention. "Damn. This shit looks dangerous!" Coach described as he picked up a grenade launcher. He turned to fire at Rick but saw he was too close to risk a shot. He instead slammed the butt of the weapon into the head of Rick. With that, Rick dropped to the feet of Coach and grabbed a small knife. Coach hadn't noticed it and felt a sharp stab in his ankle. Coach yelled in pain and dropped the grenade launcher. Rick kicked Coach in the chest and picked up the weapon. "Aw, that ain't fair..." Coach moaned as he ran. Rick fired and the grenade ruined the wall of the prison but Coach escaped unharmed. Coach took the AK-47 of Rochelle before firing back at Rick. He clipped him on the shoulder, making him drop the grenade launcher. Coach then took out an adrenaline shot and used the speed boost to get to better cover. He then found some laser sights and equipped them, increasing his guns' accuracy. He stood up and barely ducked a revolver shot. Rick closed in on Coach, who popped up and fired. Rochelle had of course not reloaded and Coach had thus fired all 1 shot from the rifle... "Son of a bitch..." Coach said glaring at Rochelle's corpse. Rick lunged at Coach, punching him in the chin. Coach wriggled free and found moved towards where Rick had originally come from. He found a chrome shotgun and picked it up, but soon came under fire from Rick who had found an MP5. Coach was caught in the back and he fell over a broken washing machine in a desperate attempt for cover. He took out a pack of pain pills and lay back. "Shit. NEED SOME HELP!" he yelled. Rick advanced, loading his revolver and preparing an execution. "About time you fat bastard!" Rick spat with venom. "Oh, excuse me?" Coach yelled angrily. Rick got to the machine and Coach popped up, bearing his shotgun. "EXCUSE ME?!" Coach repeated, blasting Rick's chest out with a single shot. Coach reloaded and walked by Rochelle's body. A sad look filled his eyes but that was soon replaced when he saw a defibrillator and a spare packet of pills. Coach ran over and grabbed the pills and the defibrillator. "Oh Ro, oh Ro, man..." Coach said before walking away from the prison. If only there was some way to revive her... '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male